Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to device configuration and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for updating a device configuration (e.g., loading a feature set to support a radio access technology (RAT) based on a determination that the RAT is not currently supported).
Background
Devices are evolving over time to support numerous configurations (e.g., hardware and/or software configurations). Typically, once a device is configured, it may not easily adapt to a change in an operating environment of the device.
Further, wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM®) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). For example, in certain locations, TD-SCDMA is being pursued as the underlying air interface in the UTRAN architecture with its existing GSM® infrastructure as the core network. The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Downlink Packet Data (HSDPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the UMTS technologies, not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.